Runs in the Family
by CharmedGirl92
Summary: After their father is killed, Navy SEAL Steve McGarrett reunites with his sister Maggie, a computer forensics specialist for HPD and the two of them are recruited by the governor to start an elite task force to serve and protect Hawaii while trying to find the man who killed their father. *Follows the show*


Pohang, South Korea

A military vehicle transport rode through the country. Inside were military units and a prisoner.

"Fire at one, this is Castle requesting an update" a man said over an intercom.

"One. Commander McGarrett has the prisoner secure. Over" a man replied.

Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarett looked at the prisoner he was taking back to Hawaii.

"You know what's funny" the man began. "You don't look Hawaiian."

"You're going to tell us everything" Steve replied.

"But you were born there, weren't you?" the prisoner continued.

"Every terrorist cell you and Victor helped arm, every supplier you've worked with, all your trafficking associates, everyone you've ever sold weapons to" Steve stared at him.

"Chasing my brother and I around the world for five years, like a little doggy looking for a bone. You don't think we'd  
do our homework on you?" the prisoner replied. One of the phones began to rang.

"You should get that. You don't speak to your father nearly enough" he smiled.

Steve took the phone and answered it.

"Dad?"

"Hey, Champ" his father said.

"You all right? Is Maggie alright?" Steve asked quickly.

"Maggs isn't here Steve. Who are these people, Steve?" his father asked.

"Now I know where you get it from" a new voice said. "You got a touch old man here. Steve we both have something to lose here. So listen to me very carefully. I'm offering you a trade. Your father for my brother." Steve quickly got a pen and paper and wrote down to send Honolulu PD to his father's address

"All things considered. I'd say it's more than generous wouldn't you?" the voice said.

"You're smart enough to know that's never going to happen" Steve replied.

"I appreciate the compliment" the man said. "Are you smart enough?"

"Come on Victor. You know how this works. We don't negotiate with terrorists" Steve replied.

"Make an exception" Victor said.

"I'm not going to negotiate like this" Steve replied.

"Oh are we negotiating now?" Victor asked.

"You kill him, you get nothing" Steve spoke. After a few moments his father was back on the phone.

"Listen to me, Champ" his father began.

"Dad, I'm going to get you out of there, all right?" Steve said.

"Don't you worry about it" his father replied. "I'm sorry that I lied to you and your sisters"

"What? Lied to me about what dad?" Steve frowned. "What are you talking about."

"I love you son" his father continued. "I didn't say it enough. Tell your sisters I love them too. Whatever these people want, Steve don't give it to them. Don't you give it to them" Suddenly his father was no longer on the line.

"No more games!" Victor said. "I'm taking my brother now!"

"I swear to God, I will hunt you down and I will kill you" Steve yelled.

"Hey" Victor's brother spoke. "Boom." Steve frowned in confusion at the comment.

Suddenly a helicopter appeared and shot a rockets at the first of the vehicles. Shots began to be fired as some of the men in the vehicle got out to fire back. Steve grabbed Victor's brother and the two of them got out of the vehicle. Steve began to fire at the helicopter and grabbed Victor's brother trying to find cover. Suddenly they came across one of the men shooting at them. He killed another one of the men before Steve shot him. Victor's brother had ran over to one of the dead men trying to free himself.

"No don't' do it!" Steve exclaimed. Victor's brother grabbed a gun and aimed it at Steve. Steve then shot at Victor's brother. He quickly ran over to him and looked at the wounds. He was dead. Steve's phone began to ring.

"What happened?" Victor demanded.

"Victor…listen" Steve began.

"Put Anton on the phone" Victor instructed. Steve stayed quiet for a moment.

"My brother's dead isn't he?" Victor asked.

"Victor listen" Steve protested.

"Isn't he?" Victor exclaimed. "Then so is your father."

"No!" Steve yelled. The next thing he heard was a gunshot.

* * *

Steve sat on a plane on his way back to his home of Hawaii. He looked out the window and thought about his father.

"How long since you've been home?" the pilot asked.

"It's been a while" Steve replied.

"Sir I got a call coming in for you from the governor of Hawaii" another pilot said.

* * *

Once the plane landed, Steve walked out and on the runway he saw a young women. She was tall with long brown hair wearing a simple black dress with matching heels and looked to be around 22. Steve walked over to her and looked at her.

"Hi Maggs" he greeted.

"Hi big brother" she said before embracing him. A few stray tears ran down her face. Steve pulled away and wiped the tears.

"You've grown up" he smiled.

"And you look the same" she retorted. "How are you?"

"I'm more worried about you Maggie" Steve said seriously. "I know you were the first one to arrive at the house."

"I don't really want to talk about that right now" Maggie said quickly.

"We'll talk later" Steve nodded. "I have to go meet the governor."

"She called you too?" Maggie frowned.

"Governor Jameson called you?" Steve asked. Maggie only nodded.

"What do you think she wants?" she asked.

"I'm not entirely sure" he replied.

* * *

Steve and Maggie arrived at Pearl Harbor and waited for the governor to arrive. The two of them stood in silence looking over at the USS Arizona memorial.

"So have you heard from Mary?" Steve suddenly asked breaking the silence.

"I called her, but I haven't heard anything" Maggie looked at him. "She and dad haven't really spoken in a while."

"I know" Steven nodded. "So how have you been? I haven't seen you since you graduated college."

"Same old" Maggie smiled.

"Still hacking computers and cell phones" Steve smirked.

"It's called computer forensics thank you very much" Maggie glared.

Steven laughed. "Oh I've missed that look."

"What look?" Maggie asked.

"The Maggie look. The one you give me when you're trying to tell me I'm an idiot" he replied.

"I've missed you too Steven" Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Commander. Ms. McGarrett" they turned around to see an older women with blonde hair in a suit walking towards them.

"Governor" Steve greeted.

"Thanks for agreeing to see me" she said. "I'm so sorry about your loss."

"Is this about the investigation?" Steve asked.

"Yes. We have alerts across the island" Governor Jameson explained.

"You won't find Victor Hesse with roadblocks and search warrants" Steve said defensively. "He's gone underground until he can find a safe way to leave the island."

"If Hesse doesn't want to be found, he won't be governor" Maggie added.

"Now why are we both here?" Steve asked.

"I'd like to help you get what you came back here for" the governor said. "Let's walk." She turned to walk with Steve and Maggie following.

"Your father's death was a wakeup call to me and every law enforcement agency in Hawaii" she explained.  
"Well I'm glad our father's death has started a new movement" Maggie said sarcastically

"Which is why I'm putting together a task force and I want you to run it" the governor said looking at Steve. "I also want your sister a part of it."

"You don't even know us" Steven glared.

"I know your resumes" The governor looked at him. "Annapolis. Five years, Naval Intelligence, six with the SEALS. As for you young lady, George Mason at the top of your class. Worked with NCIS in LA. Numerous cases with HPD. Your superiors say that you are the best that they have ever seen."

"Glad they say that" Maggie commented.

"Let me stop you right there" Steve spoke. "I've been tracking Victor Hesse for five years. If he was bold enough to surface I promise you he already has an exit strategy planned and he know I know it which means I can barely afford the hour it's going to take to bury our father let alone stand here talking to you. Excuse me" Steve grabbed Maggie's arm leading her away.

"I can help you find this son of a bitch" the governor stated. Steve and Maggie both stopped.

"With full immunity and means. Your task force will have full blanket authority to go after guys like Hesse and get them the hell off my island. Your rules, my backing, no red tape and I promise you Commander what you see with me is what you get" the governor said.

"You really expect us to buy that?" Maggie asked.

"Here's what I see" Steve began. "An election year coming and a politician who needs the PR , who's willing to do whatever it takes including bringing me and my sister down here to Pearl Harbor, where our grandfather was killed so we might feel some kind of obligation to fulfill our family destiny. Is that right governor?"

"Got to love politicians" Maggie smirked.

"None of those things make me feel less responsible. I knew your father. This is personal for me too" the governor said.

"Pass" Steve said.

"Ditto" Maggie replied.

"Here's my private number" the governor handed Steve a card. "Please think it over. Thanks" Steve looked down at the card.

"The nerve of her" Maggie rolled her eyes. "No wonder I didn't vote for her."

"She's a smart lady that one" the two of them heard. They turned around to see a Hawaiian man standing outside the gift shop.

"Steve McGarrett right?" he asked walking towards them.

"I know you" Steve said.

"You'd better" the man said.

"Chin Ho Kelly" Maggie exclaimed.

"Oh!" Steve said. "Chin Ho Kelly. Kahuku High school. You were a great quarter back." He walked over to shake his hand.

"Oh that's very kind of you to say considering you were the one that broke all my records" Chin said.

"Oh that was a long time ago" Steve smiled.

* * *

"I heard you became a cop." Steve said as he Chin and Maggie waslked around.

"I worked with your father in the seventh" he replied. "He taught me everything I know about wearing a badge."

"Looks like you moved on greener pastures" Steve commented.

"Steven where are your manners?" Maggie exclaimed.

"Well let's just say the Honolulu PD and I had a disagreement over my job description, but your father understood. He was very good to me after I was let go. He stayed my friend and I know that cost him something" Chin explained. "Now I know you." He smiled at Maggie.

"How you doing Mags?" he asked.

"You two know each other?" Steve asked.

"She and my cousin are best friends. Rumor has it too she does a hell of a good job over at HPD with computer forensics." Chin explained.

"Oh I'm not that good" Maggie replied. "I just do my job."

"Well your father was proud of you. Both of you. He was a good man. I'm sorry he's gone. I wish there was some way I could have paid him back. Now that you're here maybe you can do something."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"I hear, the chief of police put a haole on your father's murder investigation. Word is, he's fresh meat from the mainland, which means he has no clue how this island works" Chin explained.

* * *

Detective Danny Williams sat outside a very large gated mansion in his car on the phone.

"No, it's perfect, but I've been on hold so long, I forgot who I was talking to" he said into his phone. "I need a warrant write-up for a surveillance wire on a suspect in connection to the John McGarrett murder. Suspects name is Doran. Fred Doran." He paused for a moment.

"D-o-r-a-n" he spelled out. "Yeah, that's terrific. Thank you."

"Hi daddy" he heard a voice say. He looked to see his daughter Grace standing outside the car.

"Oh…oh!" he said getting out of the car. He leaned down and gave his daughter a hug. "Thank you. It was a good hug." He looked to see his daughter was carrying a large white bunny in a plastic case.

"Who…uh…who's that?" he asked her.

"Mr. Hoppy. Stan bought him for me" she explained. "For the animal show-and-tell."

"Oh good old Step Stan" Danny sighed. "He's very cute. Not as cute as you though. We'd better go. We don't want Mr. Hoppy to be late for his first day do we? No that's right. All right." Grace stood where she was standing not moving.

"Where are you going? You driving? Hm? Come on let's go this way. You want to drive? You can't drive you're too little" he teased. "Let's go you're making me dizzy. Come on."

He walked her over to the car and stopped. Inside the car was a giant stuffed rabbit.

"Hey look at…what's that?" he said. Grace turned away. He quickly threw the rabbit into the back seat.

"Okay what are you doing? What are you looking at over there? Let's go. We got to go. We're going to be late for school."

* * *

Steve and Maggie arrived the McGarrett residence. There was still crime scene tape around the house. The ducked under it going into the house. Steve turned on some of the lights in the living room. The first thing they saw was their father's blood splattered across the wall.

"Oh god" Maggie breathed. Steve stared at it for a few moments before looking around. On the floor he came across a bloody footprint. He leaned down and took a picture of it. Maggie went through book shelves with gloves on and went to the kitchen. She walked into the food pantry. On the side wall was a piece of the wall that was cracked opened. She took a cloth and wiped it before closing it completely. She walked back into the living room and found Steve at their father's desk.

"There's nothing out of the ordinary in the kitchen" she said.

"I found some finger prints" he said pulling out his phone and taking some pictures. "I think I have an idea though." Steve got up and walked towards the garage with Maggie following. The garage was filled with their father's tools and old bikes, and a car. Steve pulled the cover off of the car and stared at it.

"That car" Maggie smiled slightly. "Old man loved that thing more than us at times I think."

"You're probably right Maggs" Steve laughed looking around. His eyes stopped on a red tool box.

"Steve what is it?" Maggie asked. Steve walked over to the tool box and opened it.

"Dad called me champ before he died" he looked at his sister.

"So?" Maggie frowned.

"He never did that" Steve said pulling out a key and then a tape recorder. He hit the play button.

"I can't continue this investigation into the police department from the inside. I don't trust the people I work with. So I'm going to have to do this on my own. It's all about the key. I just don't know what it's for. I have only been able to find two sources" their father's voice said. They heard a door slam and Steven turned off the recorder and shut the box. They saw a man come into the room. He saw them and Steve and Maggie both pulled out guns.

"You two! Hands up!" the man said while holding a gun.

"Don't move! Who are you?" Steve yelled.

"Who are you?" the man replied. "I am Detective Danny Williams."

"Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett and this is my sister who's a member of HPD" Steve yelled. "This is my father's house.

"Put your weapon down right now" Danny yelled back

"No you put your weapon down" Steve shot back."Show me your ID."

"You show me your ID! Right now!" Danny yelled back.

"I'm not putting my gun down" Steve said.

"Neither am I" Danny replied.

"Come on ladies let's be civil about this" Maggie said putting her gun down. She pulled out her ID and showed it to Danny.

"Okay you're good" Danny said.

"Use your free hand take out your ID" Steve said.

"Please after you" Danny shot back.

"At the same time?" Steve suggested.

"At the same time?" Danny asked.

"Yeah at the same time" Steve replied.

"What, like on the count of three?" Danny huffed.

"Sure. Okay, three's good." Steve nodded.

"Oh good grief" Maggie huffed.

"One…two…three" Danny counted. The two of them flipped out their IDs and showed it to one another before lowering their weapons.

"Listen, uh I'm really sorry about your father, but you can't be here right now. This is an active crime scene" Danny explained.

"Oh please" Maggie snapped.

"Doesn't seem that active" Steve commented.

"I can't share any information with you" Danny replied.

"Hesse wasn't here alone when my father was murdered. Someone was sitting at the desk in the study. There was a space clear for a 13-inch laptop and my father hated computers" Steve explained.

"He's right. Even when I brought a laptop over, our father would throw a hissy fit" Maggie commented,

"I'm going to ask you again- you got to leave" Danny told them.

"You got it" Steve said taking the tool box with him.

"We're out of here princess" Maggie rolled her eyes.

"And you can leave the box- that is evidence" Danny said. "You know that."

"I came with this" Steve said.

"No you didn't come with it. I see the dust void it left right here on the counter" Danny snapped.

"Great observations Sherlock" Maggie spoke.

"What's in the box?" Danny asked.

"How long you been with the Honolulu PD?" Steve asked.

"None of your business. What are you, Barbara Walters?" Danny huffed.

"No, it is my business if you're investigating my father's death" Steve snapped.

"I am and I'd like to get back to that so the sooner you leave the sooner I can" Danny complained.

"Anything you say" Steve replied. "C'mon Maggie."

"Leave the box or get arrested, all right?' Danny exclaimed.

"Ooh a threat from the hotshot from the mainland. I'm so scared" Maggie rolled her eyes.

"I know you" Danny said. "You're the sister who…"

"I was first on the scene" Maggie cut him off. "Thank you captain obvious." Danny looked at her closely before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone.

"You going to call for backup?" Steve asked.

"An ambulance" Danny replied. Steve placed the box on the car.

"Thank you" Danny said.

"Don't thank me yet" Steve replied pulling out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"Something stupid" Maggie glared.

"Uh, yeah, Governor Jameson, please? Tell her it's Steve McGarrett." Steve said.

"Oh please" Danny sighed.

"Governor my sister and I will take the job" Steve said suddenly.

"So much for free will" Maggie sat on the hood of the car.

"Well, let's just say I found something" Steve continued. "No, no, no, immediately. I'll transfer to the reserves, and I'll run your task force. What right now?" Steve looked at Maggie and sighed. He held up his right hand.

"Okay. I, Steven J. McGarrett, do solemnly declare upon my honor and conscience To the best of my ability and knowledge in a manner befitting an officer of the law" he recited. He handed the phone to Maggie who protest and mouthed no. Steve glared at her and threw the phone at her.

"Hi Governor Jameson. I Margaret Amelia McGarrett do solemnly declare upon my honor and conscience To the best of my ability and knowledge in a manner befitting an officer of the law" she recited before throwing the phone back at Steve.

"Thank you Governor" Steve said before hanging up. He looked at Danny.

"Now it's my crime scene"

**What do you all think? This has been going on in my head for a while. Should I continue or just scrape it. Let me know! Read and review! **


End file.
